On the Bridge to heavens
is the third ending song that was heard in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The song was performed by Kudou Mayu and had its debut in the 26th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Adobenchā ga hajimaru no toki, anata wa tsuyoi kokoro no eien no kaze no kanjiru! Ue ni sora, shita ni daichi Chū de sen no kumo no tatsu Kaze no hibiki no kikoeru. Shunkan ga kimasu no toki, kagayaku taiyō ni te ni agemasu Eien no chikara ni kyatchi no tamesu Bōken no on'nanoko no eien no pawā! Wan Suteppu, Anazā Suteppu! Tengoku no miya e no eien no michi Kagayaku hoshi no tokoro, eien no yume no en! Wan Suteppu, Suteppu Appu! Watashitachi no ikisaki e no ippo chikadzuku! Min'na no saidai no bōken ue no ōhashi. Watashitachi no ashioto de Karafuru na Sunō, Sora aoi Boku no watashitachi no kami wa some Watashitachi no hada wa natsu no kaze no kakoma Shin o, bōken no yuiitsu no kimochi Tengoku no miya e no bōken! |-|Japanese= アドベンチャーが始まるのとき、あなたは強い心の永遠の風の感じる！ 上に空、下に大地 中で千の雲の起つ 風の響きの聞こえる 瞬間が来ますのとき、輝く太陽に手に上げます 永遠の力にキャッチの試す 冒険の女の子の永遠のパワー！ ワンステップ、アナザーステップ！ 天国の宮への永遠の道 輝く星の所、永遠の夢の園！ ワンステップ、ステップアップ！ 私たちの行先への一歩近づく！ みんなの最大の冒険上の大橋 私たちの足音でカラフルなスノー、空青い墨の私たちの髪は染め 私たちの肌は夏の風の囲ま 真を、冒険の唯一の気持ち 天国の宮への冒険！ |-|Translation= When the adventure starts you feel the endless breeze of a strong heart! The sky above, the earth underneath Standing in the middle of thousand clouds Hearing the wind’s echo. When the moment comes, raise your hand to the shining sun Trying to catch her everlasting power The eternal power of an adventurous girl! One step, another step! The endless road to the heaven’s palace The place of sparkling stars, the garden of eternal dreams! One step, step up! One step closer to our destination! Everyone’s biggest adventure on the large bridge. Our footsteps in colorful snow, our hair dyed in sky blue ink Our skin surrounded by a summer breeze The real, the only feeling of the adventure The adventure to the heaven’s palace! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Adobenchā ga hajimaru no toki, anata wa tsuyoi kokoro no eien no kaze no kanjiru! Ue ni sora, shita ni daichi Chū de sen no kumo no tatsu Kaze no hibiki no kikoeru. Shunkan ga kimasu no toki, kagayaku taiyō ni te ni agemasu Eien no chikara ni kyatchi no tamesu Bōken no on'nanoko no eien no pawā! Wan Suteppu, Anazā Suteppu! Tengoku no miya e no eien no michi Kagayaku hoshi no tokoro, eien no yume no en! Wan Suteppu, Suteppu Appu! Watashitachi no ikisaki e no ippo chikadzuku! Min'na no saidai no bōken ue no ōhashi. Watashitachi no ashioto de Karafuru na Sunō, Sora aoi Boku no watashitachi no kami wa some Watashitachi no hada wa natsu no kaze no kakoma Shin o, bōken no yuiitsu no kimochi Tengoku no miya e no bōken! Kiseki no kirakira no anata no me no toki Taiyō no hansha ga anata no hitomi de mirāringu. Tatchi hana no atarashī no aji no toki Yuiitsu muni no chōsen no kanjiru. Suteppu Appu, Suteppu Daun! Uchigawa sodatsu ni anata no kokoro no chikara Sore o shiyō, ōkina yume no Getto! Tengoku no miya de sore o mitsuketa! Kō no kogane to, chie no gin mado Watashitachi no tame ni tsukura remashiga nijiiro no genkan Mirai no kiseki-iro kuraun! Suteppu Appu, Suteppu Daun! Wan Suteppu, Anazā Suteppu! Wan Suteppu, Suteppu Appu! Sore wa anata no rūru! Watashitachi no ashioto de Karafuru na Sunō, Sora aoi Boku no watashitachi no kami wa some Watashitachi no hada wa natsu no kaze no kakoma Shin o, bōken no yuiitsu no kimochi Tengoku no miya e no bōken! Adobenchā ga hajimaru no toki, anata wa tsuyoi kokoro no eien no kaze no kanjiru! Ue ni sora, shita ni daichi Chū de sen no kumo no tatsu Kaze no hibiki no kikoeru. |-|Japanese=アドベンチャーが始まるのとき、あなたは強い心の永遠の風の感じる！ 上に空、下に大地 中で千の雲の起つ 風の響きの聞こえる 瞬間が来ますのとき、輝く太陽に手に上げます 永遠の力にキャッチの試す 冒険の女の子の永遠のパワー！ ワンステップ、アナザーステップ！ 天国の宮への永遠の道 輝く星の所、永遠の夢の園！ ワンステップ、ステップアップ！ 私たちの行先への一歩近づく！ みんなの最大の冒険上の大橋 私たちの足音でカラフルなスノー、空青い墨の私たちの髪は染め 私たちの肌は夏の風の囲ま 真を、冒険の唯一の気持ち 天国の宮への冒険！ 奇跡のきらきらのあなたの目のとき 太陽の反射があなたの瞳でミラーリング。 タッチ鼻の新しいの味のとき 唯一無二の挑戦の感じる ステップアップ、ステップダウン！ 内側育つにあなたの心の力 それを使用、大きな夢のゲット！ 天国の宮でそれを見つけた！ 幸の黄金戸、知恵の銀窓 私たちのために作られましが虹色の玄関 未来の奇跡色クラウン！ ステップアップ、ステップダウン！ワンステップ、アナザーステップ！ ワンステップ、アナザーステップ！それはあなたのルール！ 私たちの足音でカラフルなスノー、空青い墨の私たちの髪は染め 私たちの肌は夏の風の囲ま 真を、冒険の唯一の気持ち 天国の宮への冒険！ アドベンチャーが始まるのとき、あなたは強い心の永遠の風の感じる！ 上に空、下に大地 中で千の雲の起つ 風の響きの聞こえる |-|Translation= When the adventure starts you feel the endless breeze of a strong heart! The sky above, the earth underneath Standing in the middle of thousand clouds Hearing the wind’s echo. When the moment comes, raise your hand to the shining sun Trying to catch her everlasting power The eternal power of an adventurous girl! One step, another step! The endless road to the heaven’s palace The place of sparkling stars, the garden of eternal dreams! One step, step up! One step closer to our destination! Everyone’s biggest adventure on the large bridge. Our footsteps in colorful snow, our hair dyed in sky blue ink Our skin surrounded by a summer breeze The real, the only feeling of the adventure The adventure to the heaven’s palace! When the miracle twinkles in your eye, The reflection of the sun mirrored in your pupil. When the taste of something new touches your nose The feeling of the one and only challenge. Step up, Step down. The force grown inside your heart Take it to achieve your biggest dream Find it at the Heaven’s palace! The golden door of fortune, the silver window of wisdom The iridescent hall made for adventurer like us The miracle colored crown of the future! Step up, Step down! One Step, Another step! One Step, Step up! This is your rule! Our footsteps in colorful snow, our hair dyed in sky blue ink Our skin surrounded by a summer breeze The real, the only feeling of the adventure The adventure to the heaven’s palace! When the adventure starts you feel the endless breeze of a strong heart! The sky above, the earth underneath Standing in the middle of thousand clouds Hearing the wind’s echo. Synopsis First, the girls appear on a bridge. A red bridge. They seem to relax at the bridge, having their hair being blown by the wind. Then, the clouds from above their heads disappear and the girls look up. The camera also ‘looks’ up, showing the disappearance of the clouds and the sun which is shining through the clouds. Then leaves fly across the scene, turning into a whirlwind which has been created by Cure Cyan. The Cures are fighting against a Katahowa, each Cure’s basic powers have been shown until the monster was destroyed and turned into colorful sparkles, bringing color back to the world. Then the girls de-transform again and turn to the camera, smiling at the camera, smiling at each other. Then a soft breeze appears blowing their hair again. Then the camera shows them from behind. It shows them standing in front of a big castle, which was not the Feather Castle. German Verison :Main Article: Ein Schritt References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs